Akane Hiyama
Akane Hiyama is one of the main tritagonists of Love Tyrant ''alongside Seiji Aino, Guri, and Yuzu. She is voiced by Manami Numakura in the Japanese version, and Amber Lee Connors in the English adaptation. Appearance Akane has long red hair, pale complexion, crimson eyes. She is usually seen wearing a school uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved shirt, a red-black diagonal striped tie, a gold colored sack, a short skirt of red color with blue and black details, white socks and brown shoes. On some occasions she is seen wearing the sports uniform which is composed of a blue sweater, short white shirt, short blue shorts and sports sneakers. Biography The school's idol who Seiji is in love with, her personality turns out to be a little more than he bargained for. Although they have different surnames, she's also the older sister of Yuzu Kichougasaki. ''Love Tyrant Ayama is the Class Idol of the school Seiji attends. Sometime after Seiji met Guri, Guri - realizing that Seiji had feelings for Akane - decides to make it arranged for them to become a couple so that she doesn't suffer from the effects of the Kiss Note. Akane meets up with Seiji, only to have her shorts get pulled down by Guri as an effort to prove that she couldn't see her. Unfortunately, this has the opposite effect; when Guri accidentally lets it slip that she kissed Seiji when they first met, Akane is driven into a psychotic bout of pure anger, and she attempts to kill the two. As Seiji was coercing Guri into writing her name in the Kiss Note as well, a kukri knife is thrown into her back, seemingly killing her. Akane then explained to Seiji that she also had feelings for him, and how she knew that he would give her a longing stare. However, Seiji never acted on this, thus leading her to become heartbroken. Seiji apologizes to her, stating that he felt that he didn't have a chance with her. Akane assures him that he did, only to remind him that he kissed Guri regardless. Akane threatens to slice Guri into miniature pieces before finishing him off; at the last minute, Guri teleports herself away from the deranged girl, causing Akane to kiss Seiji. Not only does Guri sign their names in the Kiss Note, ergo making them a couple, but she decides to write her own name in it as well citing amusement as her motivation. The episode ends with the revealtion that while Seiji was immortal due to Guri signing her name in the notebook, he is still susceptible to pain. In the second part of the first episode, Yuzu Kichougasaki swipes the Kiss Note for reasons unknown. Through some coincidental circumstances, Seiji finds himself on top of Yuzu. While that was bad, what was worse was that Akane had seen the whole thing. Believing the girl to be a potential rival, Akane attempts to kill her. Before she could lay the killing blow on Yuzu, she restrains herself when Seiji called her by her first name. It is also revealed that Yuzu is Akane's half-sister, and that she was infatuated with her. Akane bluntly declines her declaration of love and ressures her that her feelings for Seiji were not manipulated by the Kiss Note. Guri - taking pity for Yuzu - writes her name in the Kiss Note as well; as Yuzu was reaching forward to kiss her half-sister, she slips and ends up kissing Seiji instead. Angered, Akane slashes Seiji with her knives. Later on, it's revealed that Akane's mother played a crucial role in her development. Her mother, Suo Hiyama, was in conflict with the Kichougasaki family after she and Ameisha fell in love with the same man. After he disappeared, Suo began to suppress her feelings, and taught Akane to do the same by brutally molding her into a cold, killing machine. Akane was also taught that murder was the answer for every problem. When Aqua throws Seiji out of the house when he lightly tapped her shoulder, Akane attempts to kill Aqua in a fit of rage only to relent upon realizing that she was Seiji's younger sister. Since then, Akane has gone out of her way to protect her for Seiji's sake, one instance being fighting off the demonic penguin Stolas. In episode 11, Akane expresses delight at the thought of Guri being gone forever, completely changing her ususal violent behavior. When Guri is transformed into a demon, Akane tries to severe her ties with her, despite knowing that if Guri didn't meet her quota, she would lose her soul alongside Seiji and her younger sister. Enraged, Yuzu declares her as being a "big dummy," and runs after Guri with Seiji following suit. Personality Hiyama is absolutely without a doubt a pure genuine Yandere, although she seemed like an innocent girl when she first was shown in the series. She is not afraid to attack those whom seek a relationship towards Seiji, and would most likely kill them if needed. It is proven that she would kill people in episode one, when she kept stabbing Seiji, but he couldn't die because Guri said that they were short-termed angels. Her love is apparently so powerful that she is even willing to kill herself when Seiji died in episode five. Despite her violent and insane tendencies and obsessive nature, it is shown that she doesn't really want to force Seiji into being affectionate with her as she didn't want to force Seiji to kiss her. Although usually hostile to other girls she sees as competition, she has some tolerance for Yuzu and did attempt to help Guri turn back to the light. Though she was quick to give up on Guri when her attempt failed. Because Akua is Seiji's little sister, she makes constant attempts to befriend her. She hates Shikimi in part due to their negative history and because of Shikimi's attempts to seduce Seiji. Gallery Images 19511-640209317.png QeXeP.jpg 822101.png 000001.jpg Ceca5b0c6b711731164bc1feaba1498a1493323732_full.png B76223ae4e9e823c85e3cc9be2c8068a1492733551_full.png 321df3a576e8db8c8cc1bdeb228698c81459109552_full.png Love_tyrant_renai_bokun_by_fu_reiji-db8x54t.png Akane_Hiyama_Pantsu_Stitched_(Renai_Boukun_01).png Videos Renai Boukun - Yandere strikes back-0 Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Torturer Category:Envious Category:Homicidal Category:Siblings Category:Immortals Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mentally Ill Category:Stalkers Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Internet Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nemesis Category:Fighters Category:Insecure Category:Affably Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Protective Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy